


My Goddess

by dragontwin



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontwin/pseuds/dragontwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soifon was here at last standing before her once Goddess. It was time to bring Yoruichi in to face up to what she's done. That is if Soifon's heart will let her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Goddess

Soifon stood there staring at Yoruichi. How angry it made her to see the once Goodness to Soifon acting like she had never betrayed everything   
Soifon had been taught to believe in. Soifon could see that Yoruichi was calm that she didn’t think for one second that Soifon was fast enough to catch Yoruichi. 

Soifon could also see that Yoruichi didn’t even see how much Soifon wanted to prove how wrong she was. Barley hearing the words Yoruichi speaks. At this time Soifon couldn’t even remember what words Soifon hurls back at Yoruichi. All Soifon wanted to do now is prove herself finely.  
Prove that Soifon wasn’t some worthless bodyguard that Yoruichi could play with when she was bored and then just toss Soifon aside. Like every sweet thing Yoruichi had said to Soifon was nothing?

Soifon was such a fool for ever thinking that a goddess like Yoruichi could ever be interested in someone like Soifon. Yoruichi had known what Soifon’s family has stood for. What they had always believed in to protect Yoruichi and her family.  
Yoruichi had seen that in Soifon she guessed and Yoruichi thought that she could get away with anything she tried with Soifon and that she would never tell another soul.

Thoughts like these would run through Soifon’s mind every night since Yoruichi had betrayed everything Soifon knew. No more not when Sofon could finely do something about this Yoruichi!!  
Now I’ll make you see that I’m your plaything no more shall I blindly fallow behind you.  
Soifon was once ready to give Yoruichi anything that she had asked of her. But Yoruichi had already taken everything Soifon had she had nothing   
left in her to give Yoruichi but her rage.

It’s time you paid for the things you’ve done to all of those you wronged Yoruichi.  
Soifon comes out of her thoughts to see that Yoruichi was ready to begin their newest game of tag.

What Yoruichi doesn’t see is that this time Soifon was going to catch the goddess of flash. Soifon was taking that name from Yoruichi. Just like how Yoruichi took her trust all those years ago. Soifon is going to make Yoruichi see that Soifon could be strong without her.  
When Soifon sees the look on Yoruichi face as they each land a blow upon the other Soifon’s rage begins to loosen and her despair starts to win   
the battle of her heart.

Soifon won’t allow this to happen not when Soifon can beat Yoruichi at last. Make Yoruichi see what she left behind for 100 years. Soifon yell at Yoruichi. Soifon stings her with the touch of the zanpakuto Yoruichi once showed Soifon to wiled fasters smoother under the light of the moon so long ago.

Soifon can see the look of shock and disbelief that she would do such a thing to Yoruichi. It’s as Soifon begins to case after her. That’s when Soifon start to remember all the times that Yoruichi was there for her.   
Soifon fights to get ahold of herself she can’t allow these thoughts to cause her to fail not now. Not when Soifon is so close.

Soifon’s men have already been left in the dust. But no mater she knew they couldn’t even begin to think they could do anything against such a goddess. That wasn’t why Soifon had brought along anyway. They had severed their purpose of giving Soifon time to come to terms with the fact that she had to fight and bring in the person Soifon once would have done anything for.

But with them gone it was once again just Yoruichi and Soifon racing around the place trying to out run the other.  
Only this time Soifon wasn’t just a young guard. Soifon was a Captain and she would outrun and outfight Yoruichi. This time it was the cat running away from the bee.  
Even with the fight between them going on Soifon couldn’t help but think something was wrong with Yoruichi. Hating herself for having the smallest feeling of concern for the woman who had destroy the once hopeful young girl Soifon use to be.

Soifon started to fight harder scream louder. Throwing herself into the battle carelessly. That’s when Soifon knew she had messed up. Soifon can’t believe she had allowed it to happen but Soifon had let her heart into the fight for just a moment as Soifon had unleashed what she had thought she had created.

Only for Yoruichi to make it clear to Soifon that she was better stronger than Soifon once again. Because Yoruichi already knew Soifon’s secret aces up the sleeve.  
Not only did Yoruichi know it she was better than Soifon with it. No this can’t be Soifon tells herself. To her this was Yoruichi looking down on Soifon once again.

It was as if Yoruichi was saying that Soifon was nothing. Like this was Soifon proving to Yoruichi that she wasn’t worth taking with her. To Soifon it felt as if Yoruichi was telling her she was never worth taking along.  
Soifon couldn’t take it anymore she would show Yoruichi that she was wrong right here and right now.

Rushing the former Captain screaming things Soifon would have never said 100 years ago. It didn’t matter anyway Soifon didn’t really care what she said not at the moment Soifon had been waiting for all these years had come at last.

It was then that Soifon’s whole world stopped for a minute. Yoruichi had grabbed Soifon’s hand and stopped her as she was nothing but a fly.  
Soifon could barely hear the words Yoruichi speaks. Just the thoughts filling Soifon head. That Soifon really wasn’t strong enough to be able to fallow her goddess anywhere. Maybe Yoruichi was right to leave Soifon behind all those years ago. 

Because if Yoruichi was able to put a stop to Soifon while she was using what Soifon thought to be her ace so easily. Even after 100 years of training then Soifon really was nothing.

It was that thought that broke Soifon. Crying as she speaks the words Soifon had been holding back since she first knew who it was that took her away from the hill.

Why didn’t you take me with you Lady Yoruichi?!.


End file.
